


Villain

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “Arthur, darling, will you help me with this?”





	Villain

“Arthur, darling, will you help me with this?”

Arthur marks his spot in his book, leans in, and squints at Eames’s screen. “What with? Jesus, your spelling is abysmal.”

Eames frowns. “What have I done this time?” he says.

“Really, Eames. Vil- _lain,”_ he pokes at the offending word, and Eames makes a noise of hurt on behalf of his computer, “like she had _lain_ there for five minutes. Not vil- _lion,_ like the animal, but with an A.”

“It’s an easy mistake to make,” Eames says, clicking over the word and fixing it.

“Let me see this,” Arthur says, pulling the laptop from Eames’s lap into his own. He scans the rest of the screen, eyebrows furrowed. “...Eames, what is this?”

“I’m writing a novel,” Eames says.

Arthur stares at him.

“Hear me out,” Eames says. “What if we could...” He pauses for suspense. “... _visit other people’s dreams?”_

“That’s ridiculous,” Arthur says.

Eames sniffs. “You have no imagination.”

“Okay,” Arthur says. He places Eames’s laptop on the nightstand.

Eames looks at him warily. “Okay?” 

“Mm.” Arthur straddles Eames’s lap, over the blankets. “Okay, I have no imagination. You have great ideas. And other falsehoods.”

“You’re such a terrible boyfriend,” Eames complains, even as his hands come up to grip Arthur’s hips. “Why don’t you support my artistic endeavors?”

Arthur leans in to press his lips against Eames’s jawline. “When your dream novel becomes a hit and makes us rich and famous, I’ll be supportive.” His lips trace down Eames’s neck.

“Better get started, maybe,” Eames says. His breath hitches. “After--after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
